This invention relates to a pulsating current brushless electric motor and specifically to positive improvements relating to its operation.
As already known, in this type of electric motor the commutator with brushes is replaced by a set of coils located on a normal rotor pole or a diametrically disposed pair of poles, so as to allow operating rotation in the absence of commutation.
The purpose of the invention is to improve the operation of the motor by increasing the number of magnetic poles that provide the best possible intense flux and also determine a high number of magnetic face inputs and by opportunely reducing the angle value of the pulsating channels. The switches relating to these channels have an on/off simultaneous and rapid operation and are adjusted by a known advance device according to the required motor speed.
Another purpose of the invention is to obtain an increase in the efficiency of the motor and an increase in power of permanent magnets and electromagnets which are contained in a compact, light structure.
The above solution offers the advantages of the availability of the materials for construction, and rapidity of manufacturing and assembly. The electric motor thus manufactured will be highly reliable and efficient and will not require particular maintenance. Thus, idle times are avoided resulting in an economical advantage.